User blog:LexPetitxVampire/Boonies
My boyfriend lives out in the boonies, the country; I don’t mind, I love the country. I love the pure darkness, the dead silence, I mean, who wouldn’t? You can watch a horror movie on the loudest volume and bother no one; and I mean no one. It’s really fucking great! One night, this particular night of the story, was All Hallows Eve. I never celebrated October 30th, only October 31st. He was a tad worried about working that night, leaving me home alone with all the trouble. But I managed to persuade him I’d be fine. I put on the film All Hallows Eve, a great horror film. A tad scary, Art the Clown is terrifying. Good job filmmakers. It was on the story about the aliens, and a knock came upon the door; the moon had been hiding behind the canyon hills for most of the night and allowed no natural light. Here comes trouble. But I always found a certain charm in depravity. I peeked out of the door window blinds and saw no one. I opened the door and peeked out of the door. “Hello?” I figured it was just the horror film and the surround sound getting to me; getting up to our trailer is no easy feat. You have to cross a bridge over a river and do a double back up a steep ass incline. Our drive way isn’t nearly as steep, but it’s still an incline. No bratty kids were going to make that trek just to mess with me. Specially with the thick clouds making the night even darker. I closed the door and sat right back down to watch the rest of the movie. I had many options if I chose to watch something not horror, my boyfriend, after all, wasn’t a horror guy. But horror films are glorious. I know, I know, that makes about as much sense as tits on a bull, I get it. So, I resumed watching. Not more than five minutes later, there was a knock, again, at the door. I got up again and answered the door. Again, no one was there. I laughed. “Man that hike up my driveway sure would earn whoever some candy!” I just wanted the kids to come out, that’s all. But nothing came. “Oh, well, I can eat all this candy myself then!” I taunted, before closing the door. I went back to watching the movie when, not more than fifteen minutes later, a rock hit the window. It wasn’t a big rock or anything, it didn’t break the window but it made me stand up and look out of the window. I saw what looked like darker patches of black against the night, in the shape of humans. Thinking it was the kids who had been pestering me, I opened the door. “You lousy fucks!” I screamed. Suddenly, little white pin pricks appeared on what I guessed were their faces. There was dozens of these kids. Honest to fucking blog! I slammed the door and went to bed. The kids never came back. The kids never tried anything. But I will admit, it scared me to the bone. Category:Blog posts